


Unpredictable

by youcanstay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, NCT2020, OT23 (NCT), Seventeen - Freeform, mafia, nct - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanstay/pseuds/youcanstay
Summary: "You don't belong here..."Why not...."Look what you have done..."I did not know how I did it...."You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us..."How can I thank you....------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Norenmin mafia and mystery auHow can Renjun know what mess he created,and how can he make everything right.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

_~~ 9 year old ~~_

_"Momma when is Papa going to be home? "_

_"It is almost 10 so, he must be close by injunnie. Are you excited?"_

_"A lot. He is finally going to be home after a week. I am excited to hear what stories he have to share with me. He hasn't called us either so I am sure he has a surprise for us momma."_

_"He surely does, but injun it is almost your bedtime why don't you go to bed and meet papa tomorrow."_

_"Nooo, I am waiting for papa."_

_The older women can not do anything now. The love between her son and his papa (plus her husband) is too cute to say no to. Seeing them together makes her the happiest._

.

.

.

_With the television sound going in the back and her son sleeping soundly on the couch, the older women is starting to get worried as it almost midnight and there is no sign of husband. After a bit of struggle to put her son in bed, she closed the door of his bedroom and quickly pulls her phone out and trying to call her husband. No one picks up from the other side._

_Trying for few more calls , she quickly calls her husband's brother to get any information about his where bouts._

_"Jun, have you heard from Chanyeol at all. He was suppose to be back by 10. I tried to call him so many times but he is not picking up." The women raps out with a tone that would bring stress to the other person too. She heard rustling from the other side of call and considers that she woke the other up._

_"I don't know wendy. I split up with him after we got to the police station. I went my way and he went towards your home." A bit of worry also heard from the other side. "I am coming from the way he might have come and try to figure where he went. Don't worry I am coming." With that she heard the other line go off ._

_With that she went outside to look for any clue about her husband. She looks from their house and around the block. But not far because her son is still in the house alone._

_After a while she saw a car light coming towards the house. She gained a bit of hope thinking it is her husband. The car stopped outside their house steps and came out some of the people she knows and trust the most._

_"Jun did you find him? Any trace of him?"_

_"Where is Injun?"_

_"He is inside, asleep. Why? Where is Chanyeol? Tell me Jun. Please."_

_"Kyulkyung is with me so she will take care of injun and the house. You can come with me and don't panic."_

_"What why shouldn't I. I don't know here my husband is and you are not helping either Jun."_

_"Trust me Wendy. Just please."_

_Gulping down on nothing, she gave Kyulkyung a nod and watched her go inside the house. With Kyulkyung inside, she got inside the car and watched the highway in front of her. She recognizes the highway as the one, her husband always take to get to his work._

_A few moments down the same road, she sees a group of ambulances and police cars. She started to think if one of the cars could be her husbands and he might be at a duty. But why would Jun bring her to a crime scene. With the car coming to a stop in front of some other car, she rushes out of the car._

_"Suho, where is Chanyeol." She calls out as soon as she recognized one of her husband's work mate. With the sad look in his eyes, she followed her eyes to where his were looking. Not believing a single think in front of her, she falls down on the road, not caring her knees getting scraped by the rough road. She is not able to process any information in her brain._

_What happened to him?_

_"There is no body found in the car. The car was supposedly turned over by another car busting into it because of the scratch marks on the left door. We are sorry for your lost Mrs. Park."_

_"I am sorry Wendy. I did not know how to tell you this. I was shocked myself, but just can't convey this message to you." Jun came down next to her. "Nobody knows who it was or when it happened. I just didn't want to say that Chanyeol was dead because there is no body, so we don't know if he is even alive or dead."_

_With everything finally settling into her, tears started to roll down her face. She does not know what to do anymore._ _What will happen to her? Injun, he is only 9. Who will tell him._

_._

_._

_._

_At home, Renjun was in his dreams paying with his Dad's medals and cap. Laughing on the smallest jokes his dad makes. With his mother right next to them. It was the heaven that they have been living in. had lived in..._


	2. ~~1~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start of the day in life of a officer Renjun and a bit from his past.

"Beep Beep"

Without opening his eyes, Renjun tried to find his phone on the night stand next to his bed. Finding the phone, he pressed the stop button and slam the phone on his comforter. Stretching out his limbs he got up from his bed and went into his bathroom. After sometime he came out of the bathroom in his exercising clothes. He put on his watch and plopped his phone in his jacket's pocket. At the front door, he double knotted his shoelaces and locked the door. Starting with a light jog, he consistently increased his speed to start a run around his block. Running around the block for another 7 - 8 times, he came back in his apartment and straight went in for a bath. 

Adjusting his shirt collar, Renjun grabbed his backpack that he takes to work and went into his kitchen to grab breakfast. Grabbing the apple from his counter, he sat on the bar chair. He stared outside the huge windows in his house. The weather was gloomy and looks like it was about to rain. He didn't see the huge black clouds when he went for a run. But it was July and rainy season, so it should not be a shock to him. Following his eyes back in from outside, he starred into the almost empty living room. The living room only consisted of a small L shaped sofa and a table, along side a book shelf on the wall. It was also not like he has a huge space that he could fit a lot of things in. He lived in a decent apartment, consisting of 1 bathroom, 1 bedroom and a living room with an average sized kitchen. But then in the end it is only him who is living . 

His house or family life has never been the same since his papa's death. Even though it was almost 16 years ago, he still remembers the morning he woke up to his aunt being on the couch rather than his mother or his father. It was rather early in the morning too. His aunt did not say anything about why she was there and just distracted him in washing up before his dad and mom came back home. He just obeyed his aunt and did what ever she told him. While he was eating his cereals, his mom came in with his uncle right behind her. His mother didn't say anything and hugged him tightly. Him being confused didn't know what to do and just stared behind his uncle hoping his papa will pop out from behind him. It was after a few days when he finally found out the meaning of his mother crying all the time. And his aunt and uncle almost always being at home to support his mother and take care of him. It was the day when he found himself in black clothing along with his aunts and uncle and his dad's friends, in a room where there was his dad's photo with flowers around him, that he realized his dad has died. He didn't know what to do, stay strong for his mother or cry because now he had no one to call as dad. After the funeral was over, his mother had almost become numb and emotionless. She didn't eat at all and didn't talk to anyone. His aunt and uncle had gone back to their home and jobs. He was the only one left to take care of mother. He remember forcing her mother into sleeping with him one night, in hopes of getting her any sleep if possible. His aunt and papa's friends came in frequently to look at his mothers condition and see if he was eating and okay. 

It was after few weeks that his mother came back to being herself and that was the day he finally broke down into tears. All the emotions he carried on his shoulders came crashing down. He cried into his mothers shoulder and didn't let go of her the rest of the day. But he still didn't had the courage to ask his mom about how his dad died. After a few days, they received a mail about them getting their dad's compensation towards the family. Before his new year of school started, he and his mother decided that she would get a job for the while he is in school and be with him during his summer and winter breaks. This way she would not feel lonely at home now that her husband is dead. He never got to know what his mother's job was. Not that he did not respect his mom for what she was and how she was providing for him and her, but just the curiosity was there. Not even after few years when he got the courage to ask what happened to his dad. That day was one of the few days before he start his high school. His mother sat in front of him, the same spark in her eyes whenever she spoke to him since his childhood, already knowing what the talk was going to be about. She told him about every single event that happened that night after he accidently slept on the couch while watching moomin. From her asking his uncle where his dad was to them not knowing where his dad's body was and still is till that day. He still remember the pain in her eyes while she spoke about it. He also remembers them sleeping on the same couch from years ago with moomin playing on the television. None of them said anything to each other. But then the next day the hustle started again. Him going to start a new chapter in his life to his mother going back to her job. Life went on for him and his mother. He made few friends in his high school, not a lot, but good amount to enjoy life with. With his mother, they enjoyed the little things and the big things in their life. His uncle also tried to be a bit of a dad to him and take him for somedays to just enjoy the day within themselves. 

It was not till the middle of his junior year, when he deciding on a university to apply to, that he decided to tell his mother that he wanted to become a police officer himself to solve his dad's case. And wanting to work along side his uncle, who has been trying to solve the case himself. He still remember the fight that was caused between him and his mother that evening. She had never said no to anything that he has done or wanted to do. So, when he wanted to do something that would bring some peace and closure to his dad, he was determined. Also being in puberty, sprung up his actions and created the mess with his mother. He remember going to his uncle's that night and talking about everything to him. But he remembered to text his mom a 'good night' and 'am at uncle jun's tonight' before going to bed. But tragedy had struck upon him again, when few months after his mother was found dead in the same way his dad has been described to have died. A car rolled off the side of the highway from the force of another car bumping hard against it. The only difference was his mother was still in the car, but dead. He remember speaking on a phone call with administration from his school telling him about the scholarship and admission that he got in one of the best law schools in city, and getting interpreted by calls from unknown number and his uncle. He picked up the next call that came and got the shock of his life. He remember sitting on his couch a week later, thinking this was what mom felt when she lost dad. He was just to young to realize that at that time. His uncle helped to pick him up from that point and helped him graduate high school. His friends also helped him to graduate after the tragic event. It was then when he realized about the burning passion in him to solve both his mom's and dad's case. 

He never felt that lonely during his entire life than the time before he go to university. He remember packing up his stuff to move to the dorm. After he was done, he need to clean the entire house as he had put the house on sale. There was no use for him to keep the house anymore. The house only brought back a lot of memories to him. He wanted to move on, but still keep few to remind him what he came from. With the help of his uncle he cleaned the furniture around the house and with the money he got from it he invested it back into his studies. He always kept a family album, that his mother continued even after his dad's death, to remind him of all the memories that he had created with his mom and dad. Eventually, he graduated from law school too. He doesn't remember much about it other than the fact that he wanted to get to work as soon as possible. He started his intern with his uncle at a pretty early stage and have been ever since. 

And now here his life is, trying to find time to solve his parent's dead and balancing the time to work on day to day crimes happening in the city. He threw away the finished apple and washed his hands. He grabbed his coat and headed towards the front door. Once outside, he recognized the familiar car parked few meters away from the entrance to his apartment complex. The window rolled down and he came face to face a very familiar face that have almost raised him at this point. 

"How are you today injun?" Injun that name, only his uncle called him that anymore. "Good Captain Jun, How are you?" Renjun asked back as he sat in the front passenger seat. His uncle always picked him up before work and almost drop him off everyday. It is not like he didn't have a car, his uncle just preferred to do so. "I told you to call me uncle injun. We are not at work yet an- " A call from the others phone interrupted the nagging that was about to rain upon renjun. Breathing out a chuck, Renjun just looked outside. Surely, his uncle tried to make him feel as comfortable around him as possible. He also try his best to not remind Renjun of his parents. For the first time that morning, Renjun opened his phone to look at any messages that he could have got. Nothing much just his friends from high school texting about random dumb stuff. All of friends did split up for education, but they never lost holds of each other. And now all of them work in the same city and some with each other. Renjun's best friend, Kim Seungmin, himself works with Renjun but under forensic analysis and autopsy unit. But Renjun have got to admit they were the best of best friends anyone could ask for. They helped him after his mother's death and never made him feel like he didn't have anyone in his life. 

Focusing back on the road in front of him he gets reminded of the time when his parents died. What would have they felt before they died? Would they have remembered about him? What would they had been thinking? But the question that gets stuck to him every time is what is they didn't die? If his dad didn't die, would his mother have? But to this day he is never able to find the answer to what his mother's job was. His uncle and aunt never knew. Neither did any of his mom's family and friends. He was never able to find a record or any job resume either. Before he got all sucked into his thoughts a snap brought him back to his world. "What were you thinking about injun?" "Nothing, just what dumb stuff my friends are planning to do this weekend." Both started laughing. His uncle knew about his friends and know that him and Seungmin are the only normal ones. "Well, tell them to have a fun then. But aside that have you read though the files I gave you for the mission I am sending you on." "Ah, no I haven't yet. I got interested into something else. I found out that the day papa died the cctv cameras around the highway were blacked out. Same with mom's case. On the same day the cctv cameras were not working, while the day before and next day they were perfectly fine. " "So, someone purposely turned off the camera's. Nice advancement in the case injun, but I am sorry to tell you we have to put this case aside for a few months. We need to work on the case that I gave to you yesterday. That's our main priority right now. I am sorry injun, I know I don't say no to you, especially for this case, but just for few months. " With that Renjun's face did fell but he can't do anything about it. The case has been closed for a long time, his dad's case for almost 16 years and his mom's case for almost 9 years. They are just working on it because his uncle still has the case files and he the captain of his unit, so he is the only one leading the case. 

"Don't worry it is just few months. But just a run down of the new case, this mafia group has been in power for a long time now, but just have been started to go out of control in recent months. With the homicides to drug smuggling, everything have sky rocketed. We need to stop them." His uncle explained. "Just go to the base and capture them. Track them down and separate them and put them in jail." " But there the catch injun, this mafia is a bit to big to separate and capture. Other units have tried but failed, that's why this have been given to us. We need to know what the master mind behind the mafia is to capture them." His uncle parked the car in the parking spot in front of the police station and got out. Renjun soon followed him. While they were walking every other police officer saluted them. "I'll show you the plan just go read the file for now. I'll meet you with other officers after this meeting." He saw as his uncle disappeared at the end of the hallway. He sighed heavily and just went to his desk. "Good morning Renjun." His unit officer, Park Jihoon said. Jihoon was also a law school graduate just like him and they do get along pretty well. His other mates were not here yet and believed they would be anytime soon. He replied a good morning and sat down on his chair. He stared at the file in front of him, with a big NCT written on it. Maybe, he should take some time off his parent's case. Maybe he could find clues through other cases. He plopped open the file and started to read the case file. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be either on Tuesday or Wednesday every week.


	3. ~~2~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in life of Jeno and Jaemin

_ ~~ In other part of the city ~~ _

In the dark silent hallway of the dark silent house, loud pop music was being blasted from one of the rooms, at the ungodly morning hours. But lucky for everyone else in their bedrooms, the sound can not be heard because every room is soundproof. Back in the large gym where the loud music was being blasted from, the person who was blasting it didn’t care at all. The only thing he cared about was his regular workout routine, he needed to finish before his lover woke up. He didn’t even care about the moment when someone came into the gym. The person who came in flinched the moment he stepped inside the room. Going towards the speakers, the person stopped the music to save his eardrums from exploding.

“ You know Jeno, working out to build up your body is not going to be useful if your ears are not going to be able to hear anything. You can maybe stop blasting the music at this high volume and then workout.” Finishing his last pushup, the said person grabbed his towel and walked towards his brother’s boyfriend or should he now say his soon to be brother in law. “ I know it is bad Jaehyun. But I can’t workout without any music in the background. It’s kind of boring then.. What are you doing here at this time? ” Jaehyun just shook his head and raised his eyebrow while questioning him back. “The irony in your words Jeno. You could have woken everyone on the floor, if anyone’s room was on this floor and their room weren’t soundproof. And what would I do in the gym at 7 AM knowing our job, you tell me.” Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Jeno replied “ You came to work out…. But what about Taeyong, is he still in bed.” “No, he just went into shower and I believe he needed to work and go through on some new recruitment’s resume. Plus I believe everyone is starting to wake up, so get ready. You and the dreams have a meeting with Taeyong today I believe.” 

Nodding on the words Jeno got reminded about the recruitment’s news. “Ah, Sungchan told me about that. Taeyong requested Shotaro to get information about the past of that person. And from what he told me, isn’t that position for a hacker to help Shotaro with that job.” “Don’t know that much yet kid. I just know that there is a new recruitment. Kind of jealous now knowing that my own brother knows more than me while I am the partner of the group’s leader.” Laughing at the almost sulking older, Jeno grabbed his phone and made his way out towards the doors. “Well, enjoy your workout and morning and maybe I will see you during the day. ”

Waying a bye towards others, Jeno made his way up the stairs to go up to his room up at the 2 floor. He quietly opened his room’s door and slipped inside it, closing the door as quietly as he opened it. He saw his lover on his bed, still under the comforter in deep sleep, and resisted his urge to go cuddle against him. He decided to take a quick shower than then maybe wake the other up. Waking out of the shower in fresh new clothes and a towel resting on his neck, Jeno got into the bed and wrapped his arm over the other’s body, pressing the other in his hold, protectively. The other started to move a bit due to the feeling of someone against them but knows for a fact who it was . “What time is it Jeno? ... Did you finish your workout?” “It is currently almost 7:30 AM your majesty. And yes I did finish my workout and took shower before cuddling you as you please.” Jeno replied while staring at other, who was groaning and trying to stretch to wake himself up. “Get ready Jaemin-na and then we can eat breakfast. Taeyong was up and ready to get to work so I believe that others have woken up and breakfast is already being taken care of.” Nodding Jaemin rolled and flopped himself on top of Jeno. Putting his face up against the other’s chest, Jaemin made a pouting face trying to tell what he wanted from the other. Teasing him a bit, Jeno tilted his face to the other side looking out of the window. “Looks like it is about to rain. It is pretty gloomy out today.” Earning a whine from Jaemin, Jeno chuckled and gave in to the other. A soft morning kiss to wake up, was what Jaemin called it and wanted it everyday. But sometimes that led to pretty heated sessions, which were usually halted by the knock on the door, calling them downstairs to breakfast. Jeno didn’t mind it either. He loved sharing these small moments with the other. 

.

.

.

Walking downstairs, the sweet smell of pancakes hit their nostrils. Looking at who was cooking in the kitchen and who was on the dining table, Jeno guessed that all the olders were already at their work leaving the younger ones to have their breakfast. Having 22 people in the group could have their positives and negatives. For missions and work, all of them were divided into their individual teams making it easier for them to know who they were working with and easier to communicate within them. But at home, none of them were in their teams. All the teams socialise with each other and live as a big family. Not all of them were blood related, but with how many years and missions they have spent with each other, they had a strong sense of reliability and trust with each other. Each one had their own story to how they entered the gang. Both took the empty places between Mark, one of the aces of the group, and YangYang, one of the mechanics of the group. Talk about their day got discussed around the table and when everyone was confirmed about what was happening in their day, they went their separate ways. 

The 6 dreams, which consisted of the younger one in the gang, went to the meeting room where Taeyong had asked them to meet. Entering the room, they saw Taeyong with Johnny, second in command, the interpreter and the deal maker. Usually Johnny is the one who also commands any smaller missions too. Because NCT makes deals internationally too, so they need someone with strong international connections, and Johnny is their guy. “Hey guys, just take a seat and then we’ll tell you the mission for tomorrow.” Taeyong remarked as soon as he saw them. “Ok so here the plan... ” Johnny turned to them, “You guys will go to the square 5 building of the abandoned building site at the east end of the city. The building is currently under the TXT use. We don’t know what they would use it for, so we need you to destroy that building as soon as possible. We don’t need anything from there and we don’t need to worry about the destruction either. But the site is under surveillance by few guards on the outside of the building, but I believe some of you can distract them.” ‘No mission is a small one’ was what Taeyong always told them. Even if one of them lost their focus for just a minute, the impact would affect the whole team. Even if they are going to just destroy the building, they still need to prepare their gear and plan well. “Haechan I believe you can ask Yuta for better explosives, unless you have one, and the rest could prepare the gear. Shotaro will be monitoring your mission. If you need any help, he will be behind the computer ready to provide any help you need. Other than that we will see you guys during dinner.” Taeyong already had much trust in them to create their own plan and know that they would make out alive. 

“Okay, Haechan will ask for the most destructive explosives from Yuta so we can run out of the site as soon as possible.” Mark instructed one of their weapons and explosive master, Haechan, who in return just stomped out of the room. All of them guessed he went straight to the older. Bringing their attention back to the oldest in the room, they continued their plan. “Jeno and I would try to distract the guards away from the building. Haechan and Jaemin could have the explosives attached to the bottom of the building in the meantime. Chenle can go up at the Square 2 building and be ready to shoot anyone around Haechan or Jaemin. Jisung just stay in the van and ready to drive away.” Knowing their roles, everyone went to their respective rooms to get ready. 

Jeno didn’t go to his room, rather to check up on his bike which was with YangYang for its filter change. He had the bike for so long and he doesn't forget to have it repaired if anything is wrong with it. In the end, he does take that bike to every mission he does so he needed to be sure if it was safe to drive the bike. In the garage, YangYang was sitting with his legs up on the table in front of him. He was just on his phone looking at different shoes. With his attention being drawn to the new presence in the room, YangYang sat up straight in his chair. Recognizing the customer, he grabbed the keys from the basket in front of him and tossed them to Jeno. Catching it in mid air, Jeno thanked him and went towards his bike. “The whole bike is in good shape. You do really take care of it well.” Jeno always gets praise from his fellow teammates about his dedication towards the things he loved working with. Climbing up on the bike, and looking at the condition of his bike he was satisfied by the work. “ Thanks again YangYang.” Patting his own chest, the said other just stood up looking proud from the satisfied customer. 

.

.

.

Putting his helmet, Jeno looked towards his left to find Mark also putting his helmet on. Both of them were going on the bike, while others were taking the van. It would make a lot easier for Mark and him to distract the guards away from the building. Both of them climbed their bikes and were waiting for the people in the van to give them a go. The sun had set down a long time ago and the night life in the city was settling down. It would not only allow them to get to and from the site quicker, but also undetected by the authorities. After a while, Mark gave him a nod and both of them set down their bikes with the van following them close by. “ Good luck guys. I’ll be here whenever you need me.” The sound from their inpiece can in. Looking at the horizon, Jeno and all of them focused their attention towards the mission they were about to complete. 

The next day, the news of the explosion that happened in the east abandoned side of the city reached every person and police station in the city. Also, the one person who is supposed to join them to stop them from doing these things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Be free to comment anything you like or disliked about the story. This whole story kind of revolves around renjun. And again hope you enjoy it... :)


End file.
